


Named For Loss

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Fred and Angelina give birth to twins, and name them in much the same way Molly had named her twins.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley
Series: Surviving the War [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Named For Loss

**Author's Note:**

> We're in 2003 now yall! I am slowly making my way through writing these and my beta reader is slowly making their way through edits!  
> I still, as always, take everything JK spouts with a Massive Grain of Salt.

Five years and a handful of weeks after the battle of Hogwarts, nearing the end of May, Angelina gave birth to her and George's twins. They were tiny, both of them screamed blue murder when they were born and Angelina grinned tiredly at them as their family piled into the room. George was sitting in a chair beside her bed looking even more pale than usual, though it was nothing compared to how pale they'd gotten during the appointment where the mediwitch told them they were having twins. The two of them were holding a baby each.

“They're beautiful.” Molly smiled down at the newest grandchildren with the same soft and pleased look she'd given all the others.

“Any idea what you're naming them?” Ginny grinned, looking like she'd come straight from practice. Harry was absent, but as it was still during the school year Angelina didn't blame him.

“Fred for our boy.” Angelina nodded towards George and the baby he was holding. “Our girl will be Roxanne, for my grandmother. She died in the first war.”

If everyone's eyes got a little misty at Angelina's announcement she didn't point it out.

“Good names.” Arthur nodded as he moved towards George.

Half an hour later, after the twins had been passed around and held by everyone the mediwitch came in to shoo everyone out.

“Come now you know the drill out you go.” She motioned towards the door, but when George went to leave she pointed towards the chair he’d just vacated. “Not you. Sit down you still look fit to collapse.”

“Yes ma'am.” He sank back into the chair as she settled both of the twins into their bassinets.

“Good, eat this.” She held chocolate out towards him and once he took it, she headed to Angelina's side. “You're looking much better dear, bit of family time will do that. Mustn't overdo it though, here you have some as well.”

“Thank you.” She accepted the chocolate quite happily as the mediwitch went back to bustling around the room.

Once the mediwitch was satisfied that the room was in order and none of their family was going to sneak back in she nodded to them both and left the room with the door closed behind her.

“How are we going to do it?” George croaked out once they were alone, the first words he’d said since she had the twins.

“In general, or do you want a step by step?” She raised an eyebrow at him, twisting on the bed so she was laying on her side and facing him.

“Either.” He rubbed at his face and leaned on the arm of the chair.

“Well right now we’re going to rest, when they wake up, I’ll feed them. Once the mediwitch says we can we’ll go home.” She reached out and took his hand. “In general, we’ll go it together, one day at a time. Your family will be eager to help no doubt, they always are.”

He scooted the chair closer and leaned his chin on the bed, still holding her hand. “What if…”

“There’s no war right now.” She pressed their foreheads together. “We can’t guarantee nothing will ever go wrong but we’ll worry ourselves gray trying to plan for every possible scenario.”

“You’re right.” He squeezed her hand with a sigh. “We’ll be okay?”

“We will.” It didn’t feel true even as she said it so she tried again. “And on the days we’re not we’ll look after each other.”

“You’re sure?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
